Problemas del Atardecer
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Él no estaba acostumbrado a tener momentos de efímera paz, sin embargo en esta ocasión Albafica se proponía a ser egoísta ya que lo único que quería era disfrutar del atardecer junto a su querida Agasha y ya. ¡¿Por qué eso (para las masas estúpidas que tenía como compañeros) era tan difícil de entender!
1. UNO

_[Two-Shot]_

* * *

**Problemas del Atardecer**

—Albafica & Agasha—

_Él no estaba acostumbrado a tener momentos de efímera paz, sin embargo en esta ocasión Albafica se proponía a ser egoísta ya que lo único que quería era disfrutar del atardecer junto a su querida Agasha y ya. ¡¿Por qué eso (para las masas estúpidas que tenía como compañeros) era tan difícil de entender?!_

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Los Problemas del Atardecer_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje vulgar. | Parejas Crack. | Irrespeto "TOTAL" por la secuencia de la trama original.

**M**ención de parejas: Albafica x Agasha. | Manigoldo x Gioca. | Kardia x Calvera. | Shion x Yuzuriha. | Seraphina x Dégel.

**N**otas y **ACLARACIONES**:

Algo relax para calmar la tormenta de mi otro fic "_Besa la Traición_". Espero les guste.

Tengo que decir que por el largo del escrito, dividí el fic en dos.

Ya está terminado, lo subiré completo pronto. ¡Saludos!

De una vez me voy a entrenar con las parejas de Manigoldo con Gioca, y Kardia con Calvera. Estuve tentada a no poner a Seraphina, y usar a Fluorite (como algunos me lo estuvieron pidiendo) pero después me dije: "_mmm, no me convence. Además, no estoy siguiendo la línea exacta del manga/anime_" así que al diablo con Poseidón, ella sigue viva y no existió todo ese desmadre. Lo poco que sé de Seraphina es gracias a la wiki (sí, ya sé que murió la pobre) y lo voy a tomar en cuenta por lo que pido consideración si notan algunos fallos o cambios que no concuerdan.

Otra pequeña aclaración: aquí NO HAY sangre envenenada que mate a Agasha ni a nadie que Albafica no quiera matar; algo así como Afrodita con respecto al tema, ¿de acuerdo? Se puede acercar a los demás y al hades los Lazos de Sangre. ¡He dicho!

Este fic es para echarnos unas risas y darles a los Santos un poco de paz después de tanto desastre, después de todo ese es el trabajo de los Fanfics, ¿no? 7w7 Sea como sea. Espero les guste.

Y ya que han sido avisados de todo lo que se van a encontrar aquí pueden continuar.

¡Saluditos!

* * *

NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.

* * *

•

* * *

**_UNO_**

* * *

.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto y por fin podía cumplir ese sueño.

Respirar tranquilo, mirar el horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba con esa lentitud suya que hipnotizaba, sujetar el pequeño cuerpo de Agasha contra el suyo (fuerte pero suave a la vez) y permanecer juntos hasta que la noche cubriese por completo el Santua…

—¡Ya te dije que no sé dónde carajos están! —oyó que Manigoldo le gritaba a Kardia.

La burbuja de paz de Albafica acababa de explotar, sin embargo él no se movió de su lugar. Prestarles atención a sus compañeros sería como invitarlos a quedarse y joder su pacífico momento. Él sólo quería estar al lado de su adorable chica, quien se rio con delicadeza encontrando algo gracioso en ese par de idiotas que bajaban desde el Santuario y empezaban a traspasar su casa.

Esos dos estaban gritándose el uno al otro de una forma que nadie se imaginaba que lo hacían siendo que se llevaban muy bien.

—¡Vamos, Manigoldo! ¡Algo debes saber!

—¡Ah! ¡Ya déjame en paz, maldita sea! ¡Gioca me prometió una deliciosa cena para hoy y no pienso dejar que se enfríe porque tú no sabes cuidar las cosas de tu mujer cuando las tienes en las manos!

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Claro que tú sabes dónde están! ¡Te las mostré ayer antes de irnos a la taberna! ¡Lo recuerdo bien! ¡Las tenía en mi bolsillo y esta mañana ya no estaban! —exclamó Kardia más que enojado, temeroso—. ¡¿No entiendes que mi integridad física depende de que las encuentre?!

—¡Como si me importara lo que le pase a tu estúpida vida! ¡Y si tan buena memoria tienes! ¡¿Por qué no sabes dónde las dejaste?! —se exaltó Manigoldo.

Tratando de mantener la calma, como Asmita le enseñó, Albafica respiró profundo aunque entrecerró sus ojos tratando de centrarse más en la luz del atardecer que en sus estúpidos amigos. Porque sí, ese par de bestias eran amigos suyos. Eran como… un agradable pero repulsivo y molesto grano en la espalda que jamás se podría quitar.

Ya había aprendido a vivir con ellos y soportarles sus pataletas; por separado y juntos. Ahora que lo pensaba, alguien debería darle un premio por lograr tal hazaña.

—¡Manigoldo, por Athena! ¡Dime qué recuerdas!

—¡¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?! —diablos, se detuvieron en medio de la Casa de Piscis—. ¡Tú apostaste las arracadas de Calvera en la taberna ayer! ¡Es tú problema si ella las está buscando ahora!

—¡¿Las aposté?! ¡¿Y las perdí?! —se exaltó; incluso se quedó pálido—. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Y por qué no me detuviste?!

—¡Lo intenté, pedazo de mierda! —pasaron por de lado de ellos, bajando de Piscis sin detenerse—. ¡Pero me dijiste: "_cállate ya, cangrejito, yo sé lo que hago_"! —remedó dando énfasis a lo estúpido que sonó esa frase, entonces continuaron gritándose mientras los ignoraban y se iban—. ¡Y perdiste! ¡Estabas tan ebrio que por poco me apostaste a mí también, bastardo infeliz…!

Blá, blá, blá… lo bueno era que los dos sabían tratar con el otro sin llegar a agredirse mutuamente. Claro, a menos que los dos estén ebrios y hayan querido demostrar su poder frente a las chicas de la taberna causando por error una Guerra de los Mil Días de la forma más estúpida posible. Ocasionando también que el Patriarca lamentase profundamente no poder matarlos a los dos.

Sin embargo los tiempos eran otros y ninguno podía hacer eso o perderían más que sus vidas: la posibilidad de estar _completos_ y _felices_.

Pero lo único que salvó a ese par, de recibir Rosas Sangrientas en sus vacías cabezas fue que Agasha se estaba riendo de ellos. Sí, mejor que la divirtiesen a ella porque Albafica estaba perdiendo los últimos gramos de paciencia que le quedaban.

—La señora Calvera va a matarlo —predijo ella llevándose una mano a la boca—. Creo que no lo veremos sonriendo hasta que ella lo haya hecho limpiar toda la Casa de Escorpio de arriba abajo con un cepillo diminuto.

Y Albafica iba a disfrutar de cada segundo viendo eso.

Kardia incluso limpiaría el techo de su casa con la lengua, de eso muchos podrían estar seguros. Albafica no sabía que eran esas cosas llamadas "arracadas" pero debían ser objetos sumamente valiosos para que Kardia se pusiese así de histérico por encontrarlos.

Lamentablemente si era cierto que el idiota había apostado esos objetos tan importantes y los había perdido… ni la mismísima Athena podría encontrarlos ahora.

Por otro lado, Albafica jamás habría creído que pudiese existir una persona que se las ingeniase estupendamente para sostener la correa de Kardia de un modo tan firme que ese potro salvaje ya hasta se sentaba con una simple orden.

Esa flamante belleza de Nueva España llegó como un soplo de viento fresco al Santuario, de las lejanas tierras, como una reina para apoderarse de Escorpio (con la bendición de Athena, por supuesto) y obligando a Kardia a comportarse mejor. Mucho mejor.

¿El premio para él si se portaba como un _niño bueno_?

Visitar la taberna una vez a la semana.

Después de que Calvera le enseñase que cuando ella decía "_no irás_" es porque él "_no iba a ir a ninguna (maldita) parte_". A Kardia ya no le quedaba duda de que sufriría si no obedecía. Cabe decir que a él no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso y no precisamente porque le diese vergüenza.

Las decisiones de Calvera eran inamovibles y hasta extremistas pero si se hablaba de obstinación, Kardia fue un gran combatiente que cayó como los grandes.

Al menos logró llegar a algunos acuerdos con la mujer sin gritar.

Para empezar, Calvera no iba a aceptar tener a borrachos cerca de ella ni mucho menos lavar vómito del piso o el baño cada fin de semana, y al parecer debió haber sido muy radical como clara en ese punto ya que su modo de darse a entender hacía que incluso Kardia se lo pensase dos veces antes de ir en contra de sus órdenes como las primeras veces.

Después de haberla desobedecido la primera ocasión cuando recién empezaron a vivir juntos, él ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

_»He visto cosas, amigo _—le musitó a Albafica en una ocasión en la que éste vio a Kardia sumamente perturbado ascender hasta el Santuario después de ser llamado por Sasha—. _Cosas terribles_._ La-las mujeres… deben ser obra del cosmos para atormentar al indefenso hombre. Esto no puede ser natural._

Lo gracioso era que eso no era lo mismo que Kardia decía cuando se iba a beber y a disfrutar de la vida entre mujeres y otros tipos de libertinaje.

Todo pareció ir de mal en peor para Kardia y Manigoldo (quien hasta entonces se había estado burlando de su compañero) cuando llegó una nueva _amenaza_.

La señora Calvera sin duda se sintió en confianza de compartir sus métodos de "disciplina" con nada más ni nada menos que con Gioca, la chica que se había disfrazado de chico y Manigoldo y Albafica conocieron hace algún tiempo.

Porque sí, sin que nadie lo viese venir, ella poco después de la llegada de Calvera, cumplió con su promesa de visitar a Manigoldo al Santuario cuando la guerra contra Hades se terminó. Incluso dijo orgullosa que pagó el viaje con su propio dinero, el cual ganó haciendo…

_»¡¿Te desnudas para los hombres?!_

Por lo que Agasha le contó a Albafica, pues ella había estado hablando con la chica antes de la llegada del Santo (a quien Gioca buscaba), la cara de Manigoldo se tornó entre pálida y rojiza de las mejillas cuando Gioca le dijo orgullosa cómo se había estado ganando la vida en estos últimos años.

Gioca había sobrevivido gracias a su capacidad de adaptarse a las situaciones difíciles, sin embargo, como predijo el mismo Manigoldo, los años le sentaron bien. Tanto que consiguió trabajo temporal en una taberna donde ofrecía bebidas a los clientes… y a veces bailaba para ellos en privado por un bono extra.

_»¡¿Y te desnudas para ellos?! _—gritó otra vez, muy exaltado.

_»Cállate ya _—le espetó ella algo abochornada—, _desnudarme no es lo mismo que acostarme con ellos. Entiende, no es tan fácil ganar dinero. ¡Ah! Pero como eres un Santo Dorado _—reprochó—_ y tienes un enorme espacio para dormir y jamás te falta comida en la mesa, ¡¿qué vas a saber tú de carencias?!_

_»¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡No vas a volver ahí! ¡¿Me oíste?!_

_»¡¿Pero quién te has creído?! ¡¿Acaso me ves pidiéndote permiso?!_

Agasha dijo que se había ido por su seguridad al momento en el que las cosas se salieron de control, sin embargo por la propia Gioca quien les contó todo a ella y la señora Calvera todo lo sucedido, sabía que luego de la riña, ambos se sentaron en las escaleras de Cáncer como personas normales; compartiendo historias entre cervezas que Manigoldo tenía reservadas para él mismo.

Ella le reprendía por no ser precisamente un hombre "honorable", por dejarse seducir por las mujeres de la taberna donde Kardia y él frecuentaban. Se defendió diciéndole que por eso mismo él no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de juzgarla por trabajar de algo que para ella, significaba muy buenas ganancias económicas.

_»¿Acaso crees que todas las chicas de esa taberna horrible a la que vas, trabajan ahí por gusto? _—bufó irritada—, _deja ya de juzgarme por un maldito segundo y alégrate que haya venido de tan lejos para verte._

_»No es que no me alegre de verte. Y tampoco es que te juzgue _—aceptó en un ligero estado de ebriedad—, _e-es solo que… tú eres… ¡arg! Tú no necesitas hacer eso… con lo lista que eres…_

_»Así que crees que soy lista _—picoteó bastante sobria ya que ella se encargaba de llenar a su compañero de bebida fingiendo beber con él cuando realmente no lo hacía.

Aparentemente sin darse cuenta de nada, Manigoldo asintió.

_»¿Y…? ¿Crees que también soy guapa? _—quiso saber riendo.

_»Bastante… como para dejar que me embriagues _—le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Eso, según la propia Gioca, fue algo que no se esperaba oír puesto que pensó que él no iba a dejarse engañar con los trucos coquetos de las chicas de taberna y si lo hacía sería porque en efecto, era más lista que él. Sin embargo Manigoldo debió haberla embrujado con algo pues en vez de huir, como sería lo más sensato, Gioca nunca se fue de la Casa de Cáncer.

Lo milagroso del asunto fue que a diferencia de Kardia, Manigoldo no necesitó que Gioca le prohibiese ir a emborracharse. También se dice que desde entonces no ha aceptado ninguna invitación de ninguna mujer para pasar la noche.

Sus visitas se convirtieron meramente para beber unos tragos con Kardia y vigilarlo para que no cometiese estupideces… como por ejemplo, apostar unos costosísimos aretes de oro (las famosas arracadas) en una apuesta que iba a costarle al Santo de Escorpio ser la servidumbre de la señora Calvera hasta que a ésta se le pasase el enojo… o hasta que Kardia se quedase sin piel luego tanto lavar y lavar ropa en el río.

¿Había que mencionar que esa mujer, Calvera, era de armas tomar?

Daba miedo.

La mujer nativa de la Nueva España es un alma tan salvaje que ni siquiera Kardia es capaz de hacerle frente sin arrepentirse un par de minutos después. Y es que ella a diferencia de Gioca, Agasha, entre algunas otras mujeres que llegaron al Santuario para quedarse no sólo con los Santos Dorados sino también con sus corazones y espacios, Calvera no le pidió permiso a Kardia para vivir con él.

Simplemente un día llegó con una maleta en la mano y dijo:

_»¿Dónde está el inútil de Escorpio? ¡Exijo verlo!_

Algunos guardias intentaron sacarla de los alrededores del Santuario por sus alaridos incesantes sin embargo… la señora Calvera tenía un secreto que a todos sorprendió.

Uno de los guardias incluso se meó encima cuando se dio cuenta que ella no era una mujer cualquiera. No sólo era una mujer dura y con fuertes creencias feministas que iban completamente en contra de muchas costumbres griegas, sino que además era la encarnación del dios Quetzalcóatl. Una entidad de la primaria fuente divina, lo que la hacía una valiosa aliada… o una muy temible enemiga.

_»¡Exijo que salga el inútil! ¡Ahora!_

Cuando la bella Sasha y su Ilustrísima bajaron para enfrentar al "enemigo", el cosmos de Calvera descendió hasta dejar al descubierto su piel humana y abrazó a la joven diosa Athena, diciéndole lo alegre que se sentía por volver a verla.

Shion les recibió en Aries y cuando Kardia volvía de Escocia esa misma tarde, se llevó una gran y grata sorpresa.

_»¡¿Vivir conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza, mujer?!_

Sí, una grata sorpresa.

Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta en esta historia, es que desde que Kardia tenía una vida sexual más activa que la del resto de sus compañeros, se decía que él tenía uno que otro hijo bastardo vagando por ahí, sin embargo nunca se comprobó nada ya que la sangre de Kardia es sin duda muy especial y él no era tan descuidado como para ir por el mundo regando su semilla libremente. Estaba loco más no era un completo estúpido.

Tal como Albafica; para Kardia, crear descendientes no era algo que pudiese hacer con facilidad.

Sin embargo curiosamente un par de meses después de la llegada de la señora Calvera, entre medio de diversas discusiones entre ellos, ella ya estaba mostrando una panza abultada. Durante todo ese tiempo nadie sabía muy bien si el bebé en cuestión era de Kardia o no (él nunca decía nada) y sin embargo se le trató con respeto; se le dio la bienvenida y cualquiera que dijese una palabra en su contra era severamente castigado.

Sin embargo toda duda adentro del Santuario se despejó cuando nació la criaturita.

Los ojos, la piel, incluso esa cabecita adornada con pequeños cabellos azules. Desde ahí se empezó a ver que el niño sería una copia idéntica del Santo de Escorpio; su padre legítimo.

Cuando el pequeño Milo nació, movió su boquita y con su pequeña mano sujetó el dedo índice de su papá, Kardia lo abrazó con una delicadeza nunca antes vista en él. Incluso temblaba por todas las emociones que lo recorrían.

_»Es tan pequeño… ¿estás segura que no lo romperé? _—dijo con miedo a Calvera quien descansaba luego de tan agotador y doloroso parto.

_»Cuídalo y cállate. Debo dormir._

Desde entonces se dice también que Dégel de Acuario se había vuelto menos huraño, más sociable; incluso ya era común que se riese más. Su rol como tío estaba haciendo un agradable efecto en él puesto que cuidaba del bebé cuando los padres salían al pueblo a abastecerse de víveres; claro, todo con el dinero de Kardia y el mando de Calvera.

_»Yo también quiero un bebé pronto, ¿oíste? _—le espetó Gioca a Manigoldo en la pequeña celebración que se hizo en Escorpio en honor al primer año cumplido de Milo.

El Santo de Cáncer se ahogó con su propia saliva; por poco se desmayó cuando oyó a su joven prometida tan segura de querer ser madre. Kardia no le ayudó en nada; sólo se burló palmeándole el hombro como si tomase venganza en contra de su colega por sus anteriores burlas.

_»Vamos, anímate compañero. No es tan malo tener hijos una vez que te acostumbras a no dormir tres horas consecutivas _—sólo dejó de reír para quedarse frío cuando vio a Calvera que estaba parada no muy lejos de él, con el bebé en manos, mirándolo con seriedad.

Para el infortunio de Albafica, Agasha ya le había sacado a colación el tema también, pero él no se sentía listo aún para siquiera pensar en eso. Es decir, Milo había nacido perfectamente sano y para su edad, a veces expulsaba un cosmos bastante poderoso, sin embargo eso (según Sasha y Calvera) se debía a sus genes de mitad-dios.

Milo era un semi-dios confirmado por los genes de Calvera, o Quetzalcóatl, como sea que se llamase. Estos genes eran demasiado fuertes como para que un mal que afectaba a un humano, le pudiese hacer daño a él; de hecho no había mal (ni siquiera un resfriado) que pudiese contraer, lo que sin duda era un gran alivio y un martirio a futuro bastante pronunciado ya que si en algún momento Milo enfermaba de algo eso querría decir que la cura no iba ser sencilla de obtener.

Había que mencionar también que Dégel se sentía muy aliviado de que Calvera, con su colaboración, pudiese crear y otorgarle a Kardia un antídoto para su corazón. Lo que liberaba a ambos amigos de tener infartos colosales cada cinco minutos. Sin embargo, a pesar de recuperar su salud, Kardia afirmó que no dejaría de vivir su vida intensamente, menos ahora que tenía alguien a quien ponerle un buen ejemplo de lo que era la vida de un caballero.

Albafica nunca lo diría, pero también se alegraba de que Kardia se encontrase bien y tuviese una familia; una por la cual ser mejor persona; una familia por la cual sangrar y sentir que valía la pena hacerlo. Una familia que le diese el amor que todos ellos no habían saboreado desde sus respectivos nacimientos.

Pero en serio, nunca se lo diría tampoco a Agasha, mucho menos a Kardia.

—¿Sabes? Desde que llegué al Santuario, siento que todo ha sido… distinto —susurró Agasha sin dejar de ver la luz anaranjada, acentuarse en su punto máximo—, ¿o es mi imaginación?

Él sonrió levemente.

—No lo creo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Albafica de Piscis había sido el primer Santo de su generación en admitir que estaba enamorado de una joven doncella y que lucharía contra cualquiera si era necesario con tal de no ser separado de ella.

Sin miedo ni vergüenza, un día simplemente aceptó sus sentimientos frente a sus colegas cuando Manigoldo le preguntaba a dónde iba cada vez que "desaparecía".

No muchos en el pueblo sabían que los Santos, como cualquier otra persona, necesitaban de algo de tranquilidad y/o diversión para aferrarse a sus corduras. Para Manigoldo y Kardia, el desahogo más sencillo y económico de encontrar era fastidiar a Albafica, Dégel, Asmita, Hasgard, Sisyphus, el Cid y Shion. Lo malo era que si Dohko estaba cerca, él no hacía nada para detener nada; sólo se limitaba a pararse lejos y reírse, sobre todo si a quien molestaban era a Shion, lo que por supuesto ocasionaba que el Santo de Aries perdiese la paciencia y le soltase un puñetazo a su mejor amigo.

Dohko se lo permitía porque sabía que era la mejor forma que tenía Shion para destensarse. Además de que el daño no era tanto.

Sin embargo, cuando Manigoldo junto al joven Regulus, quien ya estaba aprendiendo a ser un rompe-nervios amateur, vieron a Albafica ascender por Cáncer, donde ambos estaban hablando, sonrieron como idiotas para iniciar con su interrogatorio. Para ello le impidieron a Albafica siquiera ir más allá de la mitad de la cuarta casa.

_»¿Acaso alguien finalmente pudo tolerarte? _—se rio con descaro.

_»Vamos, señor Albafica. Confiese _—codeó Regulus.

El niño se salvaba de ser pateado lejos como a quien patea una pelota ya que en ese momento pareció más emocionado que burlón, lo que sin duda le hizo merecedor sólo de una mirada irritada de su parte.

_»Anda, todos sabemos que te escabulles apenas terminas tus deberes para ver a alguien _—lo tomó del hombro y lo encaminó más adentro de Cáncer—. _¿Y qué? ¿Es guapa? ¿Al menos es lista? ¿Sabe leer? ¿No trabaja en la taberna, verdad?_

Rechinando los dientes y viendo enfadado la cara soñadora de Regulus mientras Manigoldo preguntaba y preguntaba, Albafica decidió arriesgarse y ser honesto.

_»Por los dioses _—susurró agobiado y molesto. Se quitó con brusquedad el brazo de Manigoldo y se paró frente a esos dos chismosos—. _Sí, es guapa. También es lista. Sí, ella sabe leer. Y no, idiota; ella no trabaja en esa estúpida taberna. ¿Algo más que tu insoportable curiosidad quiera saber o ya puedo irme en paz?_

Pensó que había cometido un grave error al decirles aquello a sus bocones compañeros sin embargo no fue así. Después de que Agasha se fuese del Santuario, pues había llevado flores para el Patriarca; con una discreción aceptable pasó por su casa siendo sumamente respetuosa, pues en esos momentos Albafica estaba tolerando a Kardia quien le insistía en acompañarlo a la taberna pues "muchas nenas" esperaban conocerlo al fin.

_»Ah, ya veo _—musitó pensativo siguiendo a Agasha con la mirada.

_»¿De qué diablos hablas ahora? _

_»Manigoldo y Regulus no mentían _—lo ignoró—_, entonces ya tienes correa._

A pesar de saber que se arrepentiría por preguntar, Albafica presionó a Kardia para que le contase lo que sabía. Y en su momento no le gustó mucho lo que oyó: para empezar, desde que Albafica se confesó, Manigoldo y Regulus entre los entrenamientos en el coliseo hicieron una pequeña investigación. Los sitios en los que más era común verlo caminando; concordaron en que la única chica cercana a esos sitios era Agasha y desde entonces buscaron más y más señales de que no estaban equivocándose de muchacha.

_»Maravilloso. ¿No han pensado en trabajar como casamenteras en vez de ser Santos? _—se irritó Albafica por la invasión a su vida privada.

Sólo por eso, Albafica le había dicho todo lo que sabía de Manigoldo a Gioca por medio de cartas.

Porque sí, él se enteró de su pronta visita mucho antes que todos; sólo que Gioca le había pedido ser discreto para que su manifestación fuese una "sorpresa", cosa que a él no le costó nada cumplir; después de todo en esa temporada había hecho oficial su relación con Agasha y no tenía demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por otras cosas que no el concernían.

Gracias a que la diosa Athena y el Patriarca conocían a Agasha y tenían buenas referencias de ella; había sido invitada a vivir con él en el Santuario (con el asombro y aprobación de Albafica) y con todo los que había que hacer para acoplarse a un nuevo paso en la relación de ambos, la mente de Albafica se mantuvo ocupada.

Pero eso sí, Albafica fue quien le suministró armas a Gioca para que ella pudiese defender su profesión frente a Manigoldo; desde sus recurrentes citas con chicas del pueblo hasta su indebido gusto por pasar sus ratos libres, rodeado de mujeres y licor; aunque de rara vez se le viese realmente ebrio.

Agregando algo a esto, Albafica concordaba con Manigoldo en una cosa: ese empleo no era digno para Gioca así que por mucho dinero que ganase debía dejarlo.

Gracias a los dioses, el padre de Agasha necesitaba de más ayuda y dado a que su pequeña hija ya estaba comprometida con un Santo por lo que el dinero no sería problema para ella, Agasha misma recomendó a Gioca para que pudiese elaborar tareas que el hombre por su edad ya no podía y ella por la distancia de Piscis hasta la florería tampoco podía hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Gioca se negaba a dejar de trabajar por lo que introducirse en el negocio de las flores le vino bien.

A veces Gioca hacia el recorrido con flores para su Ilustrísima y Sasha. Agasha a veces ayudaba cuando Gioca se ocupaba de tratar las heridas que Manigoldo se hacía en sus misiones o entrenamientos. Aun así el negocio del florista pronto creció con el exhaustivo trabajo de las jóvenes aprendices que diariamente se esforzaban en su trabajo.

Poco a poco las cosas se normalizaron con la llegada de las mujeres. Kardia ya no rehuía tanto de sus deberes. Manigoldo había dejado de llamar "viejo" a su maestro. Y Albafica ya daba los "buenos días" a sus compañeros.

Se debía agregar que desde que la señora Calvera, con el pequeño Milo en brazos, ascendía desde Escorpio hasta Piscis donde se sentaba con Agasha para platicar juntas mientras los Santos entrenaban en el coliseo, Albafica se sentía seguro de que al regresar ella estaría sonriéndole de vuelta pues no estaba sola como en sus primeros meses donde parecía no encontrar mucho en qué gastar su tiempo cuando no estaban juntos.

Aunque en un principio era difícil acostumbrarse a recibir a más personas en el Santuario, por no decir "mujeres locas", Albafica ya estaba más que confiado en que de cualquier forma la familia seguiría creciendo y la soledad que siempre se respiraba en el Santuario iba a desaparecer para abrir paso a una nueva época más brillantes para los Santos que hasta estos momentos, debían vivir en enormes templos, completamente solos del resto de la humanidad.

—¿A qué quieres viajar a Siberia?

La burbuja de paz que Albafica había logrado crearse desde que se fueron Manigoldo y Kardia, acababa de explotar otra vez. ¿Ahora por qué discutían esos otros dos?

—¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

—Eh. No. ¡Albafica!

_Maldición_.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Espero que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa ja. Creo que continuaré escribiendo para este fandom un poco más, me encanta averiguar qué tanto se puede relatar sobre estos hermosos hombres (jajaja, Albafica, no me mates, sabes que es la verdad jajaja). _

_¡Muy pronto la siguiente parte! :D _

_¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	2. DOS

•

* * *

**_DOS_**

* * *

.

* * *

—¿A qué quieres viajar a Siberia? —escuchó a Sisyphus y Dégel charlando, o más bien discutiendo mientras ascendían desde Acuario.

La burbuja de paz que Albafica había logrado crearse nuevamente desde que se fueron Manigoldo y Kardia, acababa de explotar otra vez.

—¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? —inquirió Dégel.

—Eehh, no —espetó el Santo de Sagitario—. ¡Albafica!

_Maldición_.

Agasha sonrió y con la cabeza hizo ademanes de respeto a los Santos. Él se negó a soltarla o a levantarse siquiera.

—¿Qué? —rezongó ante la interrupción.

—Haz algo, Dégel quiere viajar a Siberia sin motivos. ¿Qué tal si el Santuario es atacado?

—Sólo sería por una semana —insistió con enfado.

—En una semana podríamos estar todos muertos —insistió con severidad.

Albafica sólo deseaba que lo dejasen fuera de esa discusión pues él no era su Ilustrísima para decidir quién se iba por una temporada a otro país y quién no. ¿Por qué no se largaban con sus pleitos a otro lado?

—¿Y cuál es el problema con que Dégel vaya a Siberia o no, Sisyphus? —quiso saber Albafica al ver que era Sagitario quien estaba completamente en contra. Eso era raro ya que el Santo de Sagitario no solía entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

—Que no tiene nada que hacer allá.

Irritado como Albafica se sentía, Dégel vio a Sisyphus con unos claros deseos de golpearlo.

—Y asuntos personales que no competen al Santuario no son excusa —terminó de decir.

—¿Y qué ha dicho su Ilustrísima?

—Sisyphus dice que no debo molestar al Patriarca con el tema —dijo Dégel realmente harto de tener que dar explicaciones—. Pero creo que fue un error comentarle acerca de esto. En estos días has estado demasiado insoportable —le dijo al Santo de Sagitario a la cara.

En definitiva eso Albafica no lo sabía, aunque comprendía el asunto ya que Dégel de por sí era algo cerrado con sus asuntos; el que haya confiado uno personal a Sisyphus y éste fuese un impedimento para cumplir su deseo debía ser el equivalente a pedirle a alguien que sostuviese un pedazo de limón por ti y esa persona te lo exprimiese en la cara.

—No es que yo esté en contra, Dégel —masculló algo ofendido.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué no me has dejado siquiera preguntárselo al Patriarca antes de ponerte a berrear como si te hablase de traicionar al Santuario?

—Porque sabes bien que no te lo permitirá. ¿Y por qué la insistencia en irte?

—Mis motivos son solo míos, Sisyphus —espetó Dégel.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

Albafica los miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en qué pasaría si los patease al mismo tiempo para que se fuesen a discutir a otro lado; sin embargo, Agasha estaba expectante a lo que ocurriría ya que no era común que esos dos Santos discutiesen entre ellos, así que contendría su deseo.

—Dime por los dioses que no piensas en visitar a la mujer con la que dicen que tienes un romance.

El silencio fue una afirmación bastante clara.

—Mis asuntos no son problema tuyo, Sisyphus —gruñó Dégel.

—¡Es ella!

—Quítate de mi camino —Dégel rodeó a Albafica y Agasha y se adelantó hacia el Santuario con Sisyphus atrás de él.

—¡Espera, Dégel!

Las voces de ambos hicieron eco por un rato mientras caminaban rápido sin embargo al poco tiempo dejaron de escucharse. Ahora eran problema de su Ilustrísima.

—Creo que no hay nada de malo en que el señor Dégel visite Siberia —habló Agasha atrayendo a Albafica a la realidad donde no estaba ahorcando a Sisyphus—. Y si es por esa chica que dicen que es linda, apoyaría su decisión. No creo que haya nada de malo en que vaya a visitarla.

—Nadie dijo que es por una mujer, Agasha.

—Eso fue porque no viste al señor Dégel.

Claro que no, él sólo quería mirar al horizonte y Sisyphus lo había privado de esa vista por valiosos minutos con su porte de caballero recto y fiel. Y aparentemente también entrometido. ¿Qué rayos le habría pasado por la cabeza para intentar parar a Dégel? Bueno, no era asunto suyo.

—Déjalo ya —murmuró.

A Albafica no le gustaba mucho tratar el tema ya que no le concernía, pero los rumores sobre Dégel ya estaban siendo el nuevo tópico. Desde que se descubrió que él mandaba demasiadas cartas al Blue Graad en Siberia últimamente, las habladurías adentro y afuera de las Casas del Zodiaco se incrementaron.

El mensajero no ayudó en nada confirmando que dichas cartas iban a nombre de una mujer llamada Lady Seraphina.

Por lo que Kardia contó, ella era una dama de sangre azul y también de extraordinaria belleza. Una mujer noble de finas costumbres y conocimientos bastos del mundo; con el don de la palabra como una gentileza divina que no costaba trabajo amarla. Lady Seraphina era una amiga de la infancia de Dégel lo que quería decir que posiblemente ella lo conociese mejor que el propio Kardia.

_»Ya le dije a Dégel que comenzase a hacer espacio en Acuario porque una vez que una mujer llega, se apodera hasta de tus juguetes de la infancia. También de una parte de tu cerebro _—agregó Kardia sin ser realmente quejumbroso.

_»¿Tienes un cerebro? _—preguntó Dégel entre dientes, harto de ser el centro de atención. Kardia por supuesto lo ignoró.

_»Pero me dice que no hará nada. Qué después no diga que no se lo advertimos._

Sabiendo de lo que hablaba, Kardia soltó aire con desgano, sosteniendo a Milo quien dormía en sus brazos, pues Calvera, esa noche, había decido secuestrar a Agasha, Gioca y Sasha en el Santuario, más precisamente en los aposentos de la joven diosa donde tendrían una "noche de chicas".

Por su lado, Kardia, Manigoldo, Dégel y Regulus habían subido hasta Piscis sin el permiso de Albafica que poco hizo para detenerlos de invadir su espacio personal. Con tanto tiempo viviendo con Agasha, la soledad ya no le parecía tan grata o siquiera normal, así que decidió tolerarlos hasta el amanecer o hasta que su querida mujer volviese.

Albafica pasó horas entre arrepintiéndose por eso y bebiendo con esos payasos diciéndose que no había nada que él pudiese hacer para cambiarlos y era mejor tolerarlos.

_»Ya te dije que yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con Lady Seraphina._

_»Pero bien que lo deseas _—masculló Kardia por lo bajo.

_»Te agradecería que dejes de referirte a ella de ese modo _—insistió Dégel conteniendo su enfado y el hecho de que Kardia lo había arrastrado hasta Piscis donde Albafica le miró de reojo.

Con pesar y empatía, Albafica se vio a sí mismo en Dégel años atrás; Regulus y Kardia al parecer también recordaron ese momento porque esbozaron las mismas risas burlonas de aquella ocasión, echando una miradita cómplice hacia el Santo de Piscis.

Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Albafica suspiró tratando de evitarle a su compañero el suplicio que se le iba a venir encima. Entonces tomó la palabra por primera vez en la noche.

_»Dégel, créeme cuando te digo que éstas tres hienas que están a nuestro alrededor no van a dejarte en paz _—advirtió aceptando un tarro de cerveza que le ofrecía Kardia—. _Tan seguros como se oyen, te aviso que es muy probable que ya hayan interceptado algunas cartas o ya jugaron a ser investigadores privados para espiarte._

_»¡¿Qué han hecho qué, trío de…?!_

Conociendo bien esa reacción (y aunque se sintió muy identificado con ella) al final Albafica logró detener a Dégel sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos para no congelase a los tres Santos ahí donde estaban parados, y riéndose de él.

_»Relájate ya _—rezongó Kardia meciendo a Milo pues si despertaba, iba a ser un calvario volver a hacerlo dormir, y eso todos (incluso Albafica) lo sabían bastante bien—, _¿acaso quieres que despierte?_

Sólo por eso Dégel no lo golpeó, aunque por su cara, se notaba que quería hacerlo. Albafica lo soltó al asegurarse de que su compañero no iba a volar el techo de su casa en pedazos dado a su alterado cosmos.

_»Me parece preocupante el modo en el que ustedes emplean sus ratos libres _—musitó Albafica sentándose luego de asegurarse de que Dégel ya estaba más relajado y menos sonrojado de las mejillas, aunque todavía siguiese molesto.

Haciendo caso omiso a eso, Manigoldo junto a Regulus alzaron los hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

Estaba decidido, Manigoldo había corrompido al miembro más joven de los Santos Dorados.

_»Es divertido _—dijo Regulus entre risas.

_»Yo a ti te aviso una cosa: el idiota que tienes al lado, como el resto de nosotros, ya ha pasado por este mismo trayecto. Pero tú no. Espero que esto te siga pareciendo divertido cuando sea tu turno —_masculló Albafica poniendo los ojos en blanco, tratando de no darle más cuerda al asunto, y por la cara de Regulus (quien se congeló en su sitio), el mensaje quedó claro.

Esa noche Dégel no "afirmó" nada que pudiese tener con Lady Seraphina sin embargo eso no lo salvó de comentarios en doble sentido y el hecho de que Manigoldo y los otros le codeasen las costillas sin parar hablando de lo que pasaría si no daba el "paso definitivo".

_»Perderás a tu lady para siempre_ —exageraba ese trío de tontos, lo que según ellos, convertiría a Dégel en un solterón confirmado.

Sea como sea, Albafica no estaba en obligación de mantenerse al tanto de las vidas amorosas de sus compañeros. Lo curioso era que se enteraba quisiera o no… por mera… ¿suerte? ¿Capricho del destino? ¿Cómo podría llamar a ese pequeño diablo que lo hacía a él un partícipe involuntario en cada una de las relaciones de los otros Santos Dorados?

En fin, el punto ahora es que Albafica de Piscis procuraba disfrutar de lo que pudiese quedar del atardecer junto a Agasha; su mujer. La chica por la que daría la vida una y otra vez sin la más mínima duda.

No podía creer que ella fuese real; que estuviese aquí compartiendo este momento con él y sobre todo, que todo esto entre ellos, hubiese nacido por uno de los actos más desinteresados que él alguna vez hubiese podido hacer por un semejante.

Esa tarde llovía mucho. Esa tarde sólo quería irse a su templo y encerrarse ahí… pero la vio a ella. Pequeña, indefensa, débil. Agasha corría con un par de flores en los brazos hacia la cámara del Patriarca para dar su pequeño regalo.

Albafica jamás pensó que esa capa que él le entregó para cubrirse sería el punto de partida.

Él, en su propio tiempo, cerró sus ojos relajándose por completo. Dioses… gracias por estos momentos de calma y gozo absoluto.

Gracias por permitirle conocer a Agasha.

—Albafica —le habló ella en un susurro adentro de sus brazos.

Vaya, aún recordaba cuánto le había insistido en que lo llamase sólo por su nombre e ignorase el "señor". Había sido un trayecto difícil pero no imposible.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la vio desde arriba; la diferencia de alturas a veces era algo gracioso ya que ella además de ser pequeña se veía muy joven para su edad, a diferencia de él.

—¿Estás seguro? —musitó por quinta vez en este día.

Albafica supo a lo que Agasha se refería.

—Sí —dijo sonriendo provocándole a ella un sonrojo bastante notable y adorable.

—Ya veo —Agasha dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte más apenada de lo que quería mostrar.

—Agasha —la llamó estrechando un poco más su abrazo—, jamás pienses que eres poca cosa para mí —le susurró al oído conociendo bien lo que atormentaba a su preciosa luz—. Entiende que aquí el único que tuvo suerte soy yo porque aun no entiendo que fue lo que hice bien en mi vida para merecerte.

Si Agasha pensaba que él (y sus compañeros) no sabía (o no les importaba) de todo lo que las aldeanas murmuraban no sólo en contra suya sino en contra de todas las mujeres que estaban en el Santuario en las Casas del Zodiaco "viviendo a costillas" de los Santos que las custodiaban, ella estaba muy equivocada.

En un pasado no muy lejano, para él era mucho más fácil ignorar los chismes de mercado que intentar detenerlos, después de todo, de eso él no se alimentaba y no es como si pudiese ir a patearles los traseros a cada una de las chicas que no "estuviesen de acuerdo" con la relación que ambos sostenían… aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Pero a medida de que iba conociendo y abriendo su mente para Agasha, Albafica se percató de que esa táctica no era efectiva con todos; y en el caso de una mujer (ya sea griega, italiana o hispana), el que hablasen a sus espaldas parecía ser demasiado importante. Tanto que en una de las ocasiones en las que él mismo le dijo a Agasha que dejase de tomarse las habladurías muy en serio, tuvieron una reñida discusión que acabó con la mujer yéndose dando pisotones a la casa de Escorpio, de donde más tarde saldría Kardia a patadas porque Calvera se quedaría con ella esa noche.

Vistiendo únicamente un pantalón y despertado a la fuerza pues el pobre apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando Agasha bajó, Kardia se molestó también y con toda esa rabia subió hasta Piscis, donde molestó aún más a Albafica. Porque si uno no podía dormir bien el otro tampoco lo haría.

Ambos por suerte estaban demasiado cansados para discutir y cada uno reposó el cuerpo donde encontró lugar.

Albafica no durmió en su cama, pues no se sentía cómodo sin tener a Agasha con él, pero tampoco permitió que Kardia se acostase en ella porque en ese sitio en definitiva, él no era bienvenido.

_»¿Ahora qué hiciste para molestar a tu mujer, eh? _—le preguntó Kardia con roña en su tono.

Por un segundo se negó a responder, pero dado a que a pesar del cansancio, la culpa no lo dejaba en paz para dormir, Albafica se obligó a sí mismo a responder.

_»Mmm, no sabía que eso hacían en Rodorio ahora _—masculló Kardia tan agotado como él—. _Calvera jamás me ha dicho nada…_

Albafica no lo supo en su momento ni tampoco había llegado él solo a una irritante conclusión, pero acababa de hacer que Kardia se diese cuenta de que las chicas de Rodorio y sobre todo, las chicas de la taberna que una vez él frecuentó como un segundo hogar, no dejaban de hablar mal de Calvera, Gioca y Agasha.

_»Siempre pensé que bromeaban _—los ojos de Kardia brillaron; no precisamente de felicidad.

_»Agasha dice que Calvera jamás te dirá nada de eso porque ella se defiende sola._

De hecho, Agasha empezó a llorar histérica en esa parte porque según ella, la señora Calvera era mucho más fuerte (con o sin divinidad) y por eso la envidiaba mucho.

Esa noche fue una de las pocas en las que Kardia y Albafica pudieron hablar como hombres civilizados; incluso trataron de ponerse en el lugar de Agasha para entender su enfado con el tema. Pero lamentablemente no pudieron hacerlo bien; simplemente porque no comprendían por qué era tan importante lo que se murmurase por ahí en vez de solo ignorarlo.

Ellos por su postura como Santos eran el centro de muchos chismes, todos los días. ¿Así que por qué prestarle atención a alguno en específico? ¿Acaso para Agasha hacer eso era demasiado difícil?

Enfrascados cada quien en su _verdad _y por varios días discutiendo sobre lo mismo, antier la situación entre ambos por primera vez se tensó hasta que ambos se maldijeron el uno al otro y dijeron cosas que en realidad no sentían.

Al final de su paciencia, Albafica también se enojó con Agasha por gritarle e insultarlo "sin motivo" pero ella por su lado defendía su postura con respecto a que sí tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo, sin embargo para Albafica ese _motivo _era una estupidez, lo que provocó (como ya se había predicho) que esta vez Agasha completamente iracunda, bajase dando pisotones a Cáncer.

Más tarde cuando Albafica a lo lejos visualizó a Manigoldo acompañado por Kardia, ambos completamente irritados y ojerosos pues habían entrenado todo el día y como todos los Santos (incluyéndolo a él mismo) lo único que querían para ser felices era dormir, comprendió que la situación había llegado demasiado lejos.

Aun así, por orgullo, se decidió no escuchar a ninguno de esos dos idiotas.

Ellos sin fallarle a su naturaleza, no se rindieron por lo que lo riñeron muy de cerca pisándole los talones a donde sea que se dirigiese, reclamándole por haber hecho enfadar a su mujer otra vez y no quedársela en Piscis para que siguiese gritándole solo a él; por lo que Albafica (con la cabeza a punto de explotar por el enfado) tomó una salida desesperada: bajó hasta Acuario e intentó buscar una "solución lógica" con Dégel.

Curiosamente el ruso, luego de imponer orden, supo exactamente lo que debía de hacer.

_»Dioses, Dégel _—masculló Kardia asombrado como Manigoldo y Albafica—,_ ¿cómo sabes todas esas cosas? ¿Acaso tu Lady ha hecho milagros en ti?_

Dégel le dio un golpe en la nuca a Kardia recordándole que no iba a permitir que hablase de la señorita Seraphina sin el respeto que se merecía; esa devoción Albafica la conocía bastante bien pero no opinó al respecto.

Más tarde Dégel continuó explicándole a Albafica cómo podría lograr el perdón de Agasha.

_»¿En serio crees que eso funcione? _—cuestionó Kardia acompañando a Albafica, Dégel y Manigoldo hacia Cáncer.

_»Si eso no lo hace, eso querrá decir que Albafica va a tener que sangrar en serio si quiere recuperar a su queridita _—refunfuñó Manigoldo bostezando por el cansancio.

Regulus de Leo, quien se despertó al sentir a sus compañeros ir y venir por su templo, se agregó solo al chisme.

_»¿De quién fue la idea? _—preguntó el joven tallándose los ojos.

_»De Dégel _—respondió Kardia.

_»¿En serio? _—Regulus se sorprendió.

Cuando llegaron a Cáncer y sintieron el cosmos tenebroso de Calvera alzarse dándoles una clara amenaza, Kardia detuvo a Albafica poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

_»Temperamental hasta el último hueso, pero así la amo _—gruñó con una extraña pasión—. _Espera aquí. Si vas a hacer el ridículo, al menos déjanos calmar un poco a las fieras de adentro _—se ofreció como quien se dispone a sacrificar su vida—_, vamos Manigoldo._

_»Al fin y al cabo no pensaba en tener una buena semana _—él alzó los hombros antes de adentrarse.

Completamente pálido de la cara, Albafica tuvo que respirar lento tratando de darse valor. Jamás en su vida había hecho algo como lo que Dégel le había propuesto pues a pesar de ser sereno y de sangre fría, su enfado no era tan diferente al de cualquier otra persona cuando perdía los estribos; sin embargo, si tomábamos en cuenta la raíz del problema, que él hiciese lo que llevaba meditando desde que salió de Acuario era necesario.

_»¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? _—iban quejándose Kardia y Manigoldo después de un rato.

_»No lo sé, quizás pedirle a tu mujer que no se meta entre Gioca y yo, ¿acaso eso es mucho pedir?_

_»¿Qué ocurrió? _—Dégel se extrañó.

Kardia miró a Albafica con fastidio.

_»Pues resulta que tu queridita Agasha y las otras dos de allá adentro no solo se pusieron a hablar de ti y de su pleito _—explicó Kardia realmente enojado—, _sino que también empezaron a sacar los problemas que hemos tenido nosotros dos con ellas también. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

_»¿Qué literalmente los tres sólo mantienen sus cabezas pegadas a sus cuerpos por pura suerte? _—intervino Regulus con una pizca de burla.

_»No _—le gruñó Manigoldo—. _Significa que este idiota va a tener que hacer algo muy patéticamente sumiso para ablandar a esas tres banshees._

_»¿Y por qué solo él? _—quiso saber Dégel cruzándose de brazos.

_»¡Porque él lo originó todo! _—gritaron los dos al unísono; sin embargo mientras ellos gritaban, Albafica ya se había adentrado en Cáncer.

De inmediato sintió los instintos asesinos de Calvera. Tuvo que admitirlo, Albafica por un momento le tuvo miedo; es decir, un dios molesto es un fastidio pero al final le derrotarían ya que la ira usualmente perdía hasta al más sensato. Pero una mujer con poderes divinos molesta… no se sabía qué podría pasar.

Cuando vio a la dama hispana custodiando la puerta que guiaba hacia sus aposentos con los brazos cruzados bajo sus generosos pechos, Albafica trató de no tragar saliva por los terribles escalofríos que sintió.

_»¿Acaso también vienes a decir que "no es para tanto" que ella esté tan molesta? _—los ojos de Calvera se entrecerraron—. _Si es así, te sugiero que te largues a donde están los otros dos inútiles._

¿Qué le habrán dicho a Calvera para que ella estuviese tan enfadada? Por mucha curiosidad que sintiese, Albafica no quiso preguntar ya que sabía que si lo hacía, Calvera en definitiva no iba a dudar en arrancarle la cabeza.

_»Yo sé que no tengo ningún derecho de venir hasta acá; a pedirte que me dejes hablar con ella después de que literalmente Agasha huyó de mí._

Calvera hizo un meneo de cabeza dando a entender que no se equivocaba y no pensaba moverse.

_»Sin embargo, me niego a marcharme y dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que le hice daño. _

_»¿Y cómo quieres que esté? _—se indignó ella—, _escucha: Agasha es mucho más sensible que Gioca y yo, eso ya deberías saberlo bien._

_»Sí, lo sé _—susurró.

_»¿Y acaso crees que para ella es fácil ignorar a conocidos y conocidas hablando a sus espaldas cuando antes la veían como a una de los suyos?_

_»No _—dijo con sinceridad luego de que Dégel hablase con él y le plantease ese punto, Albafica tuvo que despertar un poco más de su empatía—, _pero eso quiero decírselo a ella._

_»Voy a entrar e intentaré persuadirla. Pero… ¿y si ella todavía no quiere hablar contigo? _

_»Entonces espero que puedas soportar que no me mueva de aquí._

Sonriendo con burla, como si lo retase a ello, Calvera se adentró en los aposentos de la Casa de Cáncer.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Durante ese tiempo, Calvera mintió; en lo absoluto persuadió a nadie.

_»Es un idiota; como los otros dos _—insultó viendo a Agasha y Gioca sentadas en la cama.

El pequeño Milo dormía en esta, atrás de ellas, con sus mantas rodeándolo con amor, ignorante de que su madre acababa de desterrar al esposo de tía Gioca, de la alcoba para hacer de ese sitio su _fortaleza_. El infante respiraba en paz sin alterarse por los gritos ni por el fuerte cosmos de Calvera, el cual se había elevado por su enfado.

_»¿Usted cree que deba hablar con él, señorita Calvera?_

_»Ya te dije que soy "señora" _—se irritó la mujer mirando al techo.

_»Perdón._

_»Niña, escúchame. Si quieres que ese hombre de verdad entienda tu situación, vas a tener que esforzarte en no dejarlo olvidarse de esta noche._

_»¿Cómo? _—la miró con sus ojos llorosos.

Chasqueando los dedos, Calvera sonrió con complicidad.

_»Así, justamente así._

_»¿Así?_

_»Ya vuelvo._

Apenas se encontró con Albafica, la mujer borró todo rastro de humor de su cara.

_»Dice que todavía está muy dolida por esa discusión y todavía no sabe si salir o no._

Cansado por tantas negatorias, Albafica se pasó una mano por la cara.

_»Por favor. Pídele que me deje hablar con ella otra vez, por favor _—dijo con una ansiedad palpable aunque se notase que estaba muy agotado por su día; y quizás por haber peleado con la mujer que amaba también.

_»De acuerdo _—resopló molesta—, _veré qué puedo hacer._

Al cerrar la puerta, Calvera soltó un enorme suspiro que abrió paso a una sonrisa.

_»No creí que se arrodillase tan pronto, usualmente Kardia no es tan fácil de doblegar _—suspiró con diversión—_. En serio tu esposo es tierno, Agasha; ya me gustaría que el mío fuese un poco así _—meditó más para sí misma que para las otras dos que la veían sin entender nada—. _Y, ¿cómo quieres que se disculpe?_

_»¿Cómo? _—ella se descolocó.

_»Vamos niña _—aplaudió con apresuro—, _no tenemos toda la noche, queremos irnos todos a dormir._

Después de un par de minutos, Calvera salió para encontrarse de nuevo con Albafica, poniendo las manos sobre sus anchas caderas.

_»Espera afuera de Cáncer _—señaló la entrada que guiaba hacia Géminis y no hacia Leo donde estaban los otros esperándolo—. _Ella irá porque yo se lo ordeno; pero si te equivocas y ella vuelve llorando a mí, te juro que vas a cojear por toda la eternidad. ¿Si me entiendes?_

_»Ba-bastante bien, gracias._

Asintiendo, ella se volvió hacia los aposentos que Gioca compartía con Manigoldo como si fuesen los suyos para que Albafica se pasase ambas manos por la cara.

Estaba tan cansado.

Calvera cumplió con su palabra y prontamente Agasha salió para sentarse a un lado de él.

_¿Cómo dijo Dégel que debía empezar?_

_»Lo siento_ —por poco eso pareció más una pregunta que una disculpa sincera.

_»Me molesta que no entiendas mi situación_.

Frunciendo el ceño, rápidamente se enfadó; estuvo a punto de replicar: "¿y tú entiendes la mía?". Pero eso no fue lo que Dégel le dijo que hiciese, después de todo, él era quien quería que Agasha volviese a casa.

_»No lo hago. Pero me cuesta mucho entenderte. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?_

_»¿Crees que no lo he intentado? _—maldita sea, Agasha en ese punto estaba empezando a llorar.

Albafica se tragó la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente, "si lo hubieses intentado, no te lo estaría pidiendo". Pero como con lo anterior, debía mostrarse cooperativo; o como Kardia decía: mostrarse sumiso.

_»Entonces no he sabido escucharte, por eso también te pido perdón _—esas palabras le supieron mal, porque Albafica dudaba que sus señales fuesen tan claras como Agasha podría estar pensando que eran. Pero tuvo que repetirse que este no era el momento para hacer esas declaraciones.

¡Pero qué fuese sincera y hablase sin rodeos para que él pudiese escucharla bien! De nada le valían las "señales".

_»Me duele mucho discutir por este tipo de cosas _—respiró ella sonoramente—, _a veces creo que puedo exagerar un poco…_

¿Sólo un poco? Albafica estuvo tentado a voltear los ojos al recordar que ella misma no hace muchos minutos lo llamó "maldito estúpido" en medio de su griterío. Muy para su pesar, Albafica no iba a poder reclamarle eso hoy.

_»Pero me duele ver que algo que me afecta a mí, sea insignificante para ti._

_»Tu dolor no me es insignificante._

_»¡Pues no lo demuestras!_

Sólo Zeus sabrá cómo lo hizo, pero Albafica duró aproximadamente 20 minutos entre disculpándose y dejando que Agasha le gritase hasta que ella misma se abrazó a él. Temblando, llorando y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Él por supuesto tuvo que morderse la lengua durante todo ese tiempo.

Más tarde Calvera les dejó ir de vuelta a Piscis; dejó que Kardia cargase al bebé y dejó que Manigoldo volviese con Gioca a dormir. Regulus se quedó en su casa, Dégel en la suya también. Kardia y Calvera se veían algo agotados, pero no tanto como lo estaban los demás, quizás se debía a su experiencia despertándose a deshoras por el niño que amaban.

Por otro lado cuando Albafica y Agasha se encerraron en los aposentos de Piscis, sellaron su reconciliación con un par de horas de sexo en los que ella le permitió ponerla en las posiciones que a él más le gustaban. Al terminar, Albafica pensó que los consejos de Dégel habían valido la pena.

Tuvo que tragarse su enfado pero valió la pena descargar su estrés con el cuerpo de su mujer. Ella bien pudo haberle negado siquiera tocarla pero Agasha inició besándolo e insistiendo para que la dejase consentirlo. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Agasha le hacía sexo oral pero cuando lo hacía, Albafica se esforzaba por no convertirse en un animal; sólo se sentaba y dejaba que ella se hiciera cargo hasta permitirle acabar adentro de su boca.

A la mañana siguiente Albafica le entregó personalmente a Dégel un pequeño frasco con esencia de jazmín; el cumpleaños de Lady Seraphina sería pronto y por lo que Kardia, Manigoldo y Regulus alardeaban, el hombre aún no tenía nada que regalarle, motivo por el cual se encontraba algo volátil.

Antes de conocer a Agasha, ni pensar que Albafica a veces en sus ratos libres usase la esencia de las flores para crear perfumes y aceites exquisitos que hasta la señorita Sasha le pedía, sin embargo desde que vio lo feliz que era Agasha con ellos, Albafica simplemente se introdujo de llano en su pasatiempo.

_»Me alegra que las cosas entre Agasha y tú hayan resultado bien _—dijo Dégel recibiendo el frasco.

_»¿Sabes? Creo que Kardia tiene razón. Cuando una mujer sumamente valiosa llega a tu vida, hay una parte de ti que te traiciona para serle fiel únicamente a ella, por toda la eternidad._

El Santo de Acuario no pudo creer que algo así pudiese salir de la boca de Kardia, sin embargo Albafica le confesó que el Santo de Escorpio había dicho eso en un estado de ebriedad poco antes del nacimiento de Milo.

_»Albafica… ¿cómo fue que le pediste a Agasha…?_

De manera muy sutil, Albafica sonrió al darse cuenta que Dégel estaba pensando con más seriedad el asunto con Lady Seraphina; quizás Kardia había logrado infundirle algún miedo sobre "perderla", pero claramente no era tan tonto como para mencionarlo.

_»Como te habrás dado cuenta no soy el gran experto en el tema. Ninguno de nosotros lo es _—le aclaró—_, pero si quieres un consejo: haz que ella olvide que eres sólo su amigo. Además, por alguna razón a las mujeres les gusta pensar que sus "señales" _—hizo comas en el aire—, _son claras. Así que si en algún momento Lady Seraphina quiso darte a entender algo respecto a querer "algo más", ten por seguro que no es anormal que no lo hayas notado._

_»¿Entonces qué debo hacer? _—preguntó desviando su mirada.

_»Para empezar, ni se te ocurra faltar a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Llega del modo que quieras, pero no vayas a faltar._

_»Ella dijo que daba igual si podía o no…_

_»¿Y le creíste? _—Albafica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—_, ¿qué te acabo de decir? Las señales, Dégel. Las malditas señales. Si algo he aprendido con Agasha es que si las mujeres dicen "como quieras" significa "haz lo que yo quiero". Y si Lady Seraphina te dijo que no le afectaría si ibas o no en su cumpleaños lo que en verdad te quiso decir es que si no vas, le dolerá tu ausencia; y ten por seguro que la notará bastante pronto. Quizás hasta piense que ella no es lo suficientemente importante para ti._

_»Pero lo es _—insistió Dégel—, _es muy importante para mí._

_»Entonces ve a su cumpleaños, sorpréndela. Llévale todos los regalos que se merezca _—dio media vuelta caminando de regreso a su templo—_. Fuera de ahí, amigo mío, no hay nada más en lo que pueda ayudarte._

_»Gracias, Albafica._

Ahora que lo recordaba… quizás ese evento era el famoso motivo por el cual Dégel quisiera ir a Siberia con tanta insistencia. Albafica le deseó mucha suerte ya que con Sisyphus pisándole los talones, la iba a tenerla difícil, pero dado a que ambos eran Santos respetables y responsables a los ojos del Patriarca, las posibilidades eran inciertas.

Dégel ya le había ayudado mucho a Albafica con Agasha, por lo que si el Patriarca y Athena decidían que él no iba a poder asistir al evento de cumpleaños de Lady Seraphina; Albafica encontraría el modo de que pudiese ir. Es decir… ¿para eso eran amigos, no?

Y para su buena suerte, Sasha; la actual encarnación de Athena, era un poco sentimental, si Albafica encontraba el modo de hacer que Agasha hablase con ella para dar el permiso que Dégel necesitaba (en caso de que el Patriarca no lo autorizase) entonces no habría nada que Sisyphus pudiese decir o hacer para retener a nadie en el Santuario.

En cuanto a él, ayer la tempestad con Agasha se había aquietado mucho. Ella le hizo el desayuno y él en vez de salir a entrenar, como dictaba su horario, tomó a Agasha y la llevó a pasear por Rodorio. A visitar a su padre, comer con él. Al final pasearon agarrados de las manos por las afueras del pueblo antes de volver a casa donde no tuvieron sexo; solo durmieron el uno junto al otro con muy poca ropa.

Hoy, por la mañana, Albafica salió a entrenar luego de acompañar a Agasha con la señora Calvera y Milo en Escorpio. Ahí se enteró que la mujer había sacado a patadas a Kardia por llegar completamente borracho la noche anterior y en estos momentos debería estar en el Coliseo destensándose con los pobres novatos que se le cruzasen por su camino.

Gioca llegó poco después con las disculpas de Manigoldo por no haberle podido parar los pies a Kardia. Al parecer el Santo de Cáncer había tenido mejor criterio y no había llegado ebrio a su casa lo que sin duda debió haberlo hecho merecedor de una cama caliente en donde dormir.

Al bajar al Coliseo, Albafica en efecto vio que Kardia estaba muy enfadado y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por el desvelo y la cruda mañanera. Desde entonces discutía con Manigoldo por las dichosas "arracadas" que Calvera le había exigido a su marido que buscara.

El sol finalmente bajó lo que quería decir que el día había concluido.

Agasha se paró junto a Albafica notando que las estrellas brillaban intensamente.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —preguntó Agasha encaminándolo a la cocina.

—Sí.

—¿Y de qué?

—El que tú prefieras —revolvió su cabello de forma juguetona.

Ella se rio mirándolo con las mejillas infladas.

—¡No hagas eso! —chilló sonriente—, te aprovechas porque yo soy muy pequeña y no puedo hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, sí puedes —la agarró de la cintura antes de que se fuera, le dio la vuelta y sujetándola firmemente de su cadera, la alzó hasta que Agasha pudo tomarlo de las mejillas.

—Me asombra lo listo que eres —ella no lo besó, sólo unió su frente a la suya como un gato.

Él le sonrió como nunca había hecho a nadie más; ni siquiera a su querido padre Lugonis. Y eso era porque Albafica era enteramente feliz ahora, aunque no lo tuviese con él como desearía.

Pudiese ser que jamás recuperase a su maestro, pero no estaba solo. Tenía a su mujer, a su suegro (quien también lo trataba como un hijo), a sus amigos que a la vez eran como sus hermanos y finalmente a la enorme y algo disfuncional familia se iban incorporando cuñadas… también un sobrinito que le hacía el gran favor de enloquecer a Kardia de verdad.

Jamás se había visto a un Santo cargando sobre su hombro a un doctor a mitades de la noche hasta que el pequeño Milo nació y necesitó de cuidados de un profesional; daba igual si el niño era básicamente de un material indestructible, si lloraba de más, Kardia de inmediato levantaba el culo de la cama y corría (a veces más dormido que despierto) desde Escorpio hasta Rodorio por el doctor aún si este todavía estaba en piyama.

Sí, en efecto, las cosas habían cambiado desde que Albafica admitió que estaba enamorado de Agasha. Cambiaron las cosas desde que ella se mudó al Santuario con él. Cambiaron desde que Calvera y Gioca arribaron como las mujeres con carácter que eran y domaron a los dos potros más salvajes que volvían loco al Patriarca hasta hacerlos comportarse como era debido.

Las cosas cambiaron desde que los Santos Dorados comprendieron que más que guerreros, eran hombres; seres humanos nacidos para proteger el amor y la paz con sus vidas, pero tal como debían proteger el mundo podían disfrutar de lo que este podía ofrecerles también.

Un intercambio más que justo si se lo preguntaban a Albafica de Piscis.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_¡ACLARANDO!_

_Como podrán ver, cada pareja tuvo su parte. Desde Manigoldo y Gioca, hasta Kardia y Calvera. Aquí pasamos al Dégel x Seraphina y al final habrá el tan anhelado Shion x Yuzuriha._

_Por eso he de decirles que existe un **epílogo**, esta vez tomando como co-protagonistas a la pareja que me falta por mencionar. No lo tomo como un "tercer capítulo" tal cual, porque la última parte no es tan larga como las dos anteriores. 7w7_

_Ojalá les guste igual. _

_¿Ustedes qué piensan del Dégel x Seraphina? :O Yo francamente me enamoré de esta shipp desde que los vi por primera vez. Siento que serían aquella pareja tímida que en el fondo darían el todo por el todo de ser necesario; además de que me encanta cómo es que Dégel se comporta con ella, como tiene cierta distancia de ella pero a la vez la mantiene bien presente en sus pensamientos. Es una pena que haya fallecido sin tener mucha interacción canon con él._

_Jeje, admito que encontré una parte del gaiden de Dégel y lo leí, por eso estoy convencida de lo que digo XD._

_Mmm, yo sé que muchos por acá les gusta más el Dégel x Flourite, pero... eh, no. Jajaja perdón pero a mí no me convence y dudo escribir algún día sobre ellos en un plan amoroso; quizás lo haga, pero sin el romance._

_¡Gracias por leerme! __¡Muy pronto la última parte! :D_

**_¡Gracias por sus comentarios_**_ a...!_

**dianix96**, **camilo navas**, **Lykan-GTX**.

_Lykan-GTX: Mi buen amigo, sabes que no miento jaja. Salgo del canon muchas veces y lo sé porque ustedes me hacen el favor de decirme en qué estoy modificando el universo de TLC. Jajaja, por otro lado, creo decir que ya tengo experiencia en los crack!shipps por lo que habrá que ver cómo manejo el Shion x Yuzuriha. No sé qué tanta relación haya habido en el manga entre estos dos, pero en el anime chillaba como fangirl en concierto de reggaeton cuando los veía compartiendo escena XD. _

_La verdad es que me enamoraron Xd._

_Por otro lado, síp. He tenido la oportunidad de leer a Liara Princeton y MCR77 en el pasado, ambas son muy reconocidas en el fandom hispano de Saint Seiya y espero pronto estar a su altura jeje. Lamentablemente no he podido leer más de ellas desde que estoy de llano metida en mis fics para no perder el hilo de éstos. Espero las dos no nos abandonen. :(_

_¡Gracias por tus consejos, amigo! Me son muy útiles a la hora de ubicarme mejor en el universo de TLC, saludos y que estés bien._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	3. OMAKE

•

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

* * *

.

* * *

Después de decidir que cenarían un poco de té y galletas luego de tan ruidosa (pero divertida) escena de atardecer, Albafica y Agasha iban en dirección a la cocina luego de jugar entre ellos un rato, empujándose y revolviéndose el cabello a pesar de que Agasha tuviese que ser levantada en brazos por su hombre para siquiera alcanzar sus mejillas.

Sin embargo su paz no duró mucho ya que se detuvieron momentáneamente cuando Albafica sintió dos cosmos alterados subir rápido las escaleras y miró fijamente la entrada de Piscis.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió Agasha al notar su cambio de humor.

Albafica iba a responder pero no fue necesario.

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —gritó Shion de Aries a alguien.

Por los gritos de psicópata de Shion y los gritos de niña agudos que resonaron en el doceavo templo, la pareja supo que a quien el Santo de Aries perseguía era a Tenma de Pegaso.

—¡Ya le dije que no diré nada a nadie! —chillaba Tenma—, ¡lo juro!

—¡Como tu maestro te ordeno que me lo digas, Tenma! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —apareció también Dohko de Libra riendo tras Shion que iba correteando a Tenma por entre los pilares que sostenían el gran techo de Piscis.

La buena noticia: Tenma portaba su armadura. La mala noticia: Shion y Dohko también portaban las suyas.

Agasha se rio cuando Albafica la tomó de la cintura y le dio la vuelta cuando Tenma iba corriendo cerca de su posición. Ella se sintió en ambiente.

—¿Ahora qué está pasando? —le preguntó Albafica a Dohko cuando este llegó a ellos.

—No tengo idea —se rio viendo a los otros dos que no paraban de correr—, sólo sé que Tenma se adelantó a Aries cuando volvíamos de Italia y luego Shion ya estaba persiguiéndolo. Quizás Tenma haya descubierto algo interesante que Shion no quiera que sepamos —se rio con picardía.

Albafica a veces olvidaba que Dohko de Libra parecía tener doble personalidad; podía ser un hombre sabio y centrado o también ser un dolor de cabeza. Hoy esa "otra imagen" estaba bien despierta y al acecho.

—¡Juro que no diré nada! —exclamó Tenma antes de que Shion lo tacleará, arrastrándolo por el piso—. Auch, en serio… no lo haré pero no me mate.

—Ya déjalo, Shion —se rio Dohko acercándose con Albafica y Agasha tras él.

—Como le digas algo a Manigoldo y Kardia —amenazaba entre gruñidos el Santo de Aries haciéndole una llave de presión ahora que lo tenía de espaldas; apretando el cuello de Tenma con su codo interior.

El pobre Santo de Pegaos no pudo responder ya que se puso azul mientras que las mejillas de Shion estaban encendidas en rojo, quizás por el esfuerzo que requería atrapar a Tenma. A Agasha y Albafica les tomó por sorpresa esta faceta agresiva de Shion; sea lo que sea que él estaba guardando con tanto ahínco debía ser extremadamente confidencial.

—Ya, ya.

Dohko separó a Shion de Tenma, quien al ser liberado cayó de rodillas tosiendo en el piso. Pronto fue auxiliado por Agasha.

—¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió sin dejar de toser, acariciando su cuello; al levantarse y ver a su maestro todavía sosteniendo a Shion dio un paso atrás haciendo un gesto que advertía sus intenciones de venganza.

—Yo no entiendo —dijo con esfuerzos acariciándose la nuez de Adán—, ¿por qué sería tan grave decirle a alguien que eres tú quien tiene la bufanda que Yuzuriha ha estado buscando desde hace una semana? ¿Y por qué la guardas adentro tu armadura? —soltó lo que claramente no debía de decir—. No es como si se la hubieses robado, sólo tienes que devolvérsela mañana y ya.

Teniendo Shion apresado todavía, Dohko compartió mirada con Albafica y luego vio a su amigo, quien palideció.

—Shion… tú no robaste nada, ¿verdad? —inquirió Dohko sonriendo perversamente.

El Santo de Aries entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente sobre Tenma; el muchacho tembló en su sitio tragando saliva fuerte.

—Corre —le gruñó Shion entre dientes; y cuando el pobre Santo de Pegaso salió de Piscis hacia Acuario corriendo y gritando, se soltó de Dohko y fue tras él.

Agasha parpadeó un par de veces con confusión.

—No sabía que el señor Shion robaba bufandas; ¿su Ilustrísima lo castigará por eso? —pronto, ella sintió la mano de Dohko palmeándole la cabeza.

—Mi niña inocente —tiernamente la miró—; él no se robó nada —dijo con una picardía sabiduría—, quizás su dueña… sólo la olvidó en su última visita y ya no lo recordaba —Dohko alzó los hombros riéndose—. Perdonen la molestia, ahora iré a evitar que Shion le arranque la cabeza a Tenma.

Cuando este se fue, Albafica suspiró.

—No entendí —dijo Agasha tratando de armar el puzle en su cabeza—, ¿qué quiso decir el señor Dohko con que la señorita Yuzuriha dejó su bufanda en…? —por la sorpresa, Agasha abrió la boca con burla al captar la referencia—. Entonces ellos dos estaban… —Agasha se rio con una incomprensible emoción—, ¡ahora entiendo! ¡Ya lo veía venir!

—¿Cómo?

—¡Ya presentía que entre esos dos había algo raro! —exclamaba más para ella que para Albafica quien la seguía de cerca hacia la cocina. Agasha chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Entonces! Cuando hace una semana vi a la señorita Yuzuriha muy temprano en la mañana en Aries… no es que ella haya ido de visita temprano, sino que pasó ahí la noche —dio una palmada entrando a la cocina—. ¡Qué ciega estoy! ¿Cómo pude creerme eso de "es algo importante y confidencial"? ¡Ya imagino que tan _confidenciales _son sus visitas!

Dejándola hablar y hablar sobre el tema que a Albafica no podía importarle menos, Agasha y él esa noche tomaron té, se cambiaron la ropa y se acostaron para dormir.

—Aunque debo decir que el señor Shion ha sido muy cuidadoso para que el señor Manigoldo y el señor Kardia todavía no se hayan enterado.

—Eso o lo guardan para cuando Shion los haga enojar —se rio Albafica alegrándose de ya no ser el centro de sus chistes estúpidos.

—Cierto —dijo ella.

Él aferró a Agasha a su cuerpo mientras dejaba que su mujer cerrase sus ojos. A Albafica le encantaba verla dormir, eso le decía la seguridad con la que ella se sentía a su lado… y nada más en el mundo le hacía más feliz.

Sí, tenían sus discusiones de vez en cuando, pero Albafica ya había comprendido que eso en un matrimonio, no solo el suyo, era completamente normal.

Confiando en que sea lo que sea, ambos iban a poder con las futuras pruebas del destino, Albafica también se durmió.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Jejeje disculpen si esperaban algo más elaborado para Shion y Yuzuriha, pero creo que esos dos podrían ser mucho más cuidadosos y reservados._

_Siendo honesta, me gusta la idea de que lo de ellos podría ser algo completamente inesperado y difícil de descubrir. Por eso quise darles un espacio más pequeño._

_Ojalá les haya gustado! XD_

_Por otro lado ¡muy pronto, un nuevo long-fic **Milo x Shaina**! ¡Les invito a seguirme en esa nueva aventura!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
